


Slumming About In the Sewers

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Femslash, First Time, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Pharos. When the others treat Penelo as a child, she wanders off on her own. Coming across Balthier and Fran in the Sewers, she has a chance to prove how adult she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming About In the Sewers

The events that had occurred at the Pharos had left the small band of do gooders exhausted beyond words. Most attempted to Cure themselves, but while their physical injuries healed, they realized it was their minds and souls that needed to be healed. Rest was in strict order, at least for a week, unless something happened. Debates as to whether to split up or stick together arose. Vaan was the one who eventually got the last word.

"We stick together, no matter what!," he said forcefully but with such a gentle plea in his tone that it could easily be overlooked, if not for the small blush on his cheeks.

So they agreed to his decision and found a place in the slums beneath Rabanastre to hide while they recuperated. Vaan, Basch and Ashe discussed for hours what to do next, constantly planning and obsessing over their next move in the fight against Vayne. Penelo quickly grew bored of their constant planning and wandered off on her own, promising to remain in the slums. Though she had been eager to share ideas and tactics with them, they either decided to ignore her or assume she had no idea what she was talking about. Just because she was younger they treated her like a child. It disgusted her slightly that even Vaan, who once had been as ignorant as she, treated her the same as the others.

Except, Penelo had grown a lot thanks to the constant battling and all the traveling. She saw the world more clearly then she had before this had all began. If they all hadn't need Vaan so much, Penelo could have easily put the boy into a long bedrest, just so he could remember that they were equals. Some were more skilled then others, sure, but they were all still equals in her eyes. Even Basch was an equal. Penelo's silent sulking and thinking eventually brought her to the entrance to the sewers. Penelo smiled at her subconscious and entered the sewers eager to release some of her annoyance on some rats or flan.

The smell wasn't horrid down here, but it had a tendency to leave a bad taste in your mouth. People apparently were either too afraid of the monsters or too afraid of a yucky mouth to venture down here often, so she was confident no one would be down here to get in her way. That couldn't have been further from the truth though. In the main area, just before she got to the complex sprawling of the sewers, Penelo could hear people moving about, murmuring quietly to each other. At first glance, she saw no one, but a shadow behind a distant column caught her attention. With caution, and as much stealth as she could muster, Penelo approached the shadow and the soft murmurs. Surprised by what she saw, she let out a small gasp, catching the attention of the sky pirates who had been kissing and touching each other. Averting her eyes quickly, she blushed deeply, shifting from foot to foot, unsure what to do.

"I-I'm sorry. I just came down here to fight some monsters. I had no idea..." Penelo explained to the floor.

"Penelo..." Balthier said, unsure himself what to say. The viera studied the humes silently, quickly tiring of their unease and confusion. Fran was feeling lustful and she would not be stopped from what she desired because of these humes' indecision. She whispered quietly into Balthier's ear, who stared at the viera in surprise. "She's only a child," he argued to whatever Fran had said.

"In hume years. In her mind and soul, she is old enough," Fran said wisely.

"I... I don't know if I can..." Balthier said, scratching his head and peering at Penelo who'd been staring at them during their hushed conversation.

"What?" She asked, hesitantly.

"If you will not, then I will." Fran growled softly and stepped toward the unsure girl. Her hand gently touched Penelo's cheek, making the girl blush in confusion as she realized how close Fran was standing. "Are you a child?"

Her earlier thoughts returned to her and she scowled. "No, I am not."

The viera nodded. "I agree. Would you like to learn something adults do?"

Penelo tilted her head in confusion, caught off guard by the question. Before she could think of an answer, Fran was kissing her, sharp nails gently grazing Penelo's cheeks. For a moment, on instinct, she struggled against the kiss, knowing it was wrong. However, Fran's grip was gentle but strong and she held her face so their kiss wouldn't break. A tongue pressed into Penelo's slightly opened mouth as she tried to speak. The contact stilled her actions as the tongue found her's and tangled with it, sending heat through the hume girl. Hesitant hands fell on voluptuous hips as Penelo finally allowed herself to be drawn into the kiss, unable to do anything else. When Fran pulled away slowly, her hands still cupped Penelo's face, she smiled at the soft whimper of protest she received.

"This is only the first part of what I will teach you. Do you feel that heat in your body?" Penelo nodded. "That is your body seeking release. Have you ever released your body's desire?" A blush and shake of the head. "Then we have much to teach you."

"Teach me?"

Penelo blushed brighter at the sight of Balthier behind Fran, turning her gently to give her a soft kiss before turning his attention to her. He held out a hand to Penelo, which she accepted and allowed him to first kiss her hand, then her mouth. While his lips weren't as soft as Fran's, they were oddly sweet and smooth and Penelo succumbed quickly to his skilled kissing technique. The heat in her spread throughout her body, flushing her skin. Fran came up behind her and kissed her on the neck, slipping thin, but strong hands up her hips and sides, coming to rest on her breasts. She squeaked into the kiss and felt Balthier smirk against her lips as the viera cupped her breasts, rubbing at the sensitive skin of her nipples and making them hard through her clothes. Penelo moaned into the kiss as Fran pinched and tugged at her harden nipples. Involuntarily, her body sought to grind against something and she settled for Fran's pelvis, that was now pressed tightly against her ass.

One of Fran's hands reached trailed down Penelo's stomach, coming to rest on the girl's mound, pressing down hard. The pleasure that surged through Penelo's pussy made her break the kiss with Balthier and gasp out loud as she ground her behind tighter into Fran. She held onto Balthier's shoulders for support as her body leaned forward wanting more friction from the viera. Fran gazed playfully into Balthier's eyes as she pulled harder on Penelo's nipples and rubbed harder on her mound, making the girl cry out sharply as a small orgasm washed over her. When it passed, her knees felt week and Penelo had to lean her slightly twitching body against Balthier to keep from falling. The sky pirate kissed her after she caught her breath before looking up at Fran.

"Are you really so desperate that you had to take out some of your sexual hunger on this poor girl?" he half joked.

"She took out her sexual hunger on me. I am still ravished with my hunger," Fran replied, leaning against Penelo and kissing the hume man. She moved away, taking Penelo with her, who looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Are you ready for the next lesson?"

Penelo nodded, her throat feeling tight. She kissed the viera, once again comparing the difference in Fran's and Balthier's lips. Her nimble hands slipped along the bare skin of Fran's stomach and rubbed at her slit through the thin material of her clothing with a hesitant hand. The viera's body arched slightly against her touch, eager for more then teasing. With a hand, she guided Penelo into her clothing so the girl could really touch her. Penelo blushed deeply but set to work exploring the already wet folds she found. Penelo had wondered once if vieras had the same anatomy as humes and apparently they did. Fran gave out a growl when Penelo flicked at her clit. In a swift move, Fran pushed Penelo away slightly, undressed and laid on the floor.

"Remove your clothes," Fran panted, trying to control her lust. Penelo and Balthier exchanged confused looks, unsure as to who she'd been speaking to. Something in the viera's eyes told them it was best not to ask questions and they did as she had said. Penelo feeling completely awkward in her nudity.

"Such untainted beauty," Balthier commented, running a cool eye over the exposed girl.

"There's nothing beautiful about my body. I'm all flat, straight lines," Penelo said, trying to cover herself with an arm.

Balthier grabbed her arm gently and pulled it away from her body. He settled his hands on her hips, smiling at her. "That's not true. You have your curves. They may not be as large as Fran's, but they're beautiful on you."

"Thanks," Penelo said, embarrassed but glad for the comforting words.

A cough behind them reminded them of the horny viera and they turned their attention to her. Fran grabbed Penelo's hand, pulling her down so the hume's body was atop of her. Skin to skin, Penelo moaned, her body tingling as it sought out relief. She shifted to keep herself from rubbing on Fran too much. The girl was determined to relieve Fran before herself. It was only fair. Not entirely sure what she was doing, but deciding to just wing it, Penelo moved away from Fran's lips, kissing down her neck and pausing to lick at the hollow of her neck. Her fingers played with the viera's breasts, exploring the soft mounds as she felt Fran shift underneath her. Looking up, Penelo watched Fran take Balthier's penis into her hand, stroking him gently before taking the tip of the flesh into her mouth. The sky pirate gasped and quickly fell into rhythm with Fran's hand and mouth. Penelo felt her arousal begin to slide down her thighs as she watched, her fingers still plucking at Fran's breasts.

If you would have asked Penelo, she saw the beauty in Balthier and Fran's relationship in that moment. Balthier was beautiful in his moment of rapture and Fran... Fran was beautiful no matter what she did. Even though she felt like she was imposing on their private moment, Penelo couldn't help but slip her hand between her legs and rub at her clit. Abandoning Fran's breasts, Penelo moved down, wanting to keep her promise to get Fran to come before she came again. Though, again unsure of what she was doing, she let curious licks guide her to the viera's more sensitive places. Her tongue buried itself deep in the wet folds, swirling around in the core of Fran's pussy, tantalized. When Penelo realized her tongue couldn't reach as far as she would have liked, she slipped fingers into the welcoming hole, encouraged by Fran bucking and losing her rhythm several times.

Penelo lost herself to the taste and feel of Fran's pussy, discovering with glee the ways Fran's body reacted when she bit or licked her clit. She didn't realize that Fran's cries and hisses were louder, clearer. Then she felt Balthier kissing her back and she looked up in surprise and alarm. The space pirate cupped her breasts and bit down on her shoulder and neck as he rubbed her. He must've been kneeling behind her, because she could feel something hard against her lower back and she whimpered at the realization.

"I-I'm still a virgin," She breathed.

"I won't do anything you don't want me too," Balthier said honestly, turning the playful bites into gentle kisses.

The girl looked at Fran for guidance. With a smile, the viera nodded her head. "You are amongst friends here. We will not harm you."

Nodding, Penelo turned slightly so she could see into Balthier's eyes. "Go ahead," she said, hoping that it was really her own decision and not one she was making out of lust.

"Are you positive?"

"I am," Penelo got back on her hands and knees properly, burying her face back into Fran's pussy and purposely offering her ass to the sky pirate to empathize her point. She felt nothing for a moment, then his hands were on her hips, rearranging her. His penis at her entrance and on a held breath, Balthier buried himself into the girl. Penelo cried out when she felt her hymen tear open to allow Balthier full access to her. Her body shuddered and hitched as the pain and pleasure washed through her. She was uncomfortable for a minute before finally relaxing enough to rock against Balthier's intruding penis.

Penelo managed to go back to eating the viera out, trying to control her body as Balthier softly rocked into her. Fran's fingers in her hair eased her and she able to relax, feeling Balthier pick up speed as he noticed the change in Penelo. It got harder to focus on the viera's pussy as Penelo fought to breath, eat, and pant all at once. Luckily, the sight of Balthier buried into Penelo helped Fran come sooner. The sounds Fran made as her body arched and shivered in orgasm were only half human at best. It was unexpected and Penelo probably would have laughed if she wasn't preoccupied.

Relieved that Fran was finally sated, Penelo felt Balthier begin thrusting into her harder. She moaned and found Fran's eyes as she neared her orgasm. The look was hazy and exotic, making Penelo wetter. Penelo stared into Fran's eyes, feeling more intimate with her by the simple action as she panted and rocked harder against Balthier. With a loud scream, she came, her body tensing as she shuddered. Balthier came in her, making her hotter and wetter then she had already been.

All the stimulus was too much however. Penelo passed out.

When she awoke, Penelo was in her cot back at the place they had settled down for the week to rest. Alone, she turned in her cot, confused. That had been one hell of a dream. Why would she have such a vivid dream? Penelo couldn't remember ever having much of an interest in either Fran or Balthier, but she couldn't deny the dream had been exciting. Staring up at the ceiling, Penelo smiled as the dream played in her head. It had been so real.

"Awake, Penelo?" Fran asked, cutting into her thoughts and causing her to blush and sit up quickly.

"Er, yeah. I am. How long was I out for?"

Fran came to stand in front of Penelo. "You were asleep for three hours. Did you rest well?"

"I did. Even had a great dream," Penelo laughed.

"Oh? What about, if I may ask?"

"I-I can't remember. It faded from my mind in the last few moments."

With a nod of her head in understanding, Fran leaned into Penelo, smiling as she grabbed her chin and kissed her on the mouth. Penelo's heart pounded wildly for a moment before the viera pulled away. The kiss was too familiar and perfect to have just been a memory.

"Did your dream go something like that?" She asked.

Penelo nodded dumbly as Balthier moved from where he'd been standing silently by the door, listening and watching to what was happening.

"It wasn't a dream, darling," he said, chuckling. "We brought you back here so you could rest and the others wouldn't wonder too much as to where you'd been off to."

The hume girl could only stare into her lap and blush brightly. "Thank you."

Balthier touched her cheek gently, smiling softly at her when she looked up. "Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm a little shocked is all." With a trademark smile, she tilted her head upward. "I'm okay with what happened. I just need a little while to get use to the idea of it," Grabbing one of Fran's hands and one of Balthier's, she squeezed them gently, "I'm glad I did... 'That' with you two."

Her voice was all child-like and shy, making the sky pirates smile. With a shared kiss, they went to see what the others had decided thus far and this time, Penelo wouldn't let them hush her up if she had an idea to share.

**-End-**


End file.
